


Singing My Own Song

by gingeraledrummer



Series: One-Shots Things I'll Randomly Work On [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeraledrummer/pseuds/gingeraledrummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh catches Tyler violently re-enacting one of their music videos that's playing on TV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing My Own Song

Tyler clicked through the TV channels, boredom painted over his face. He was spending the weekend at Josh’s while the tour was on break. Jenna was having a family thing back in Columbus, and even though she wanted Tyler to come, Tyler insisted he stay over at Josh’s. They spent allot of time together but sometimes Tyler didn’t want to be separated from his best friend/bandmate. Tyler knew Josh didn’t like spending time without him as well, due to the fact that when they’re not with each other for a day Tyler gets bombarded with texts from Josh. He thinks it’s cute and he doesn’t mind at all.

Josh was currently out shopping, Dustin having left a note on the counter that they needed some things. Dustin, Josh’s roommate and next best friend (after Tyler), was out at a thing with their friends. This meant Tyler was in Josh’s apartment, alone and bored. He would generally write a song, check his social media, or maybe listen to his own music, but right now he didn’t really want to. He groaned in more frustrated bored as nothing remotely interesting was showing up as the channels changed. He hated being bored. He hated being bored but not wanting to go out and do something because it was boring. Being bored sucks and Tyler desperately didn’t want to be bored. His boredom was quickly solved by finding the music channel. He stopped on it, hearing the last song playing was a Fall Out Boy song. He smiled, relishing in the memory of touring with the dads. They weren’t his dads, they were just dads. Their bandom, the youngbloods, called them that and Tyler thought it was pretty funny.

He laughed to himself as he remembered more from the tour, like Brendon getting drunk and telling the history of Fall Out Boy while Pete got a tattoo. It was very entertaining. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the music for “Holding On To You” begin playing on the TV. A wide smile fell on his face as he leapt of the couch, standing stiff in the middle of the room. He composed himself, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the ceiling. The music flowed through his ears and he found himself relaxing, and then he started copying himself.

His eyes opened suddenly on time with himself on the TV. _“I’m taking over my body back in control no more shotty I bet a lot of me was lost T’s uncrossed and I’s undotted. I fought it allot and it seems a lot like flesh is all I got not anymore flesh out the door SWAT!”_

They words came easy to him, since it was his song and he had sung it dozens of times. At the swat, he allowed himself to drop, before rolling over and standing and commencing to copy the image of himself on TV. He rapped along, not missing a single beat or lyric. He had to keep himself out of the mindset that he was playing this live and not in the living room because otherwise he would have been adding and taking from the song. He did it during shows, talking to the crowd and smiling at them as they sang along. He enjoyed it so much.

He got so engrossed in the song, he didn’t noticed Josh until the song had ended. He had finished screaming the last lyric, ending in the pose he held on the screen, when someone started clapping. A small scream escaped his lips as he turned around to see Josh, sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen with a bright smile. Tyler felt his face heating up in a blush and he scowled.

“Great performance Ty.” Josh joked.

“Shut up.” Tyler huffed. “When did you even get back?”

Josh stood up and began putting stuff away. “When the video got to my awesome little drum solo.” Josh smiled, before mimicking the movements quickly.

Tyler blushed, realizing Josh had watched pretty much the whole thing and Tyler hadn’t even noticed. He huffed crossing his arms and dropping onto the couch again, cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“Oh c’mon skeleton boy.” Josh laughed, flopping on top of him.

Tyler squeaked before going limp and huffing.

“Skele boy.” Josh whined.

Tyler huffed. “I hate you.”

Josh laughed, rolling off Tyler and sat up straight, still chuckling. Tyler sat up with yet another indignant huff, crossing his arms, cheeks still red. He bit his lip to prevent a startled cry from leaving him as Josh’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I walked into my own apartment.” Josh smiled.

Tyler rolled his eyes at him, continuing to ignore him.

Josh pouted. “I’m sorry! I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry~.”

“Fine. Stop whining.” Tyler smiled.

He patted Josh’s hands and Josh squeezed him tighter, making Tyler let out a little gasp.

“Josh, you’re going to kill me let me go.” He wheezed.

Josh loosened his grip but didn't let him go, pulling Tyler closer to him so the smaller man sat comfortably across his lap. Tyler chuckled, rolling his eyes and kissing Josh's cheek. The pink haired man smiled, kissing Tyler's forehead causing him to feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“I hate you.” Tyler smiled

“Nah, you love me.” Josh kissed his nose

“Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys think you could give me like a whole bunch of one-shot ideas I can work on because that would be absolutely wonderful
> 
> it can be really anything


End file.
